Secuestrado
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: Y se fue al bosque a buscar leña, siendo luna nueva. Lo que nadie sabía, es que él no regresaría. [En respuesta al reto pedido por mis Destral, del foro ¡Siéntate!] Post-manga. {HIATUS por edición}
1. Chapter 1

**Secuestrado**

**Summary:** Y se fue al bosque a buscar leña, siendo luna nueva. Lo que nadie sabía, es que él no regresaría. [En respuesta al reto pedido por mis Destral, del foro ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome y un poco de Miroku/Sango.

**Capítulo uno**

Estrujó la tela sin mucha delicadeza y luego la extendió para tenderla.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver su trabajo terminado y tomó el cesto donde yacían antes las ropas sucias y entró en su cabaña.

_El día cantaba de maravilloso y ella no podía sentirse más dichosa._

_Acarició su vientre con cuidado. En unos cuantos meses estaría abultado, según lo que su esposo le había dicho el día anterior. Ese sería el segundo bebé de ambos, y ella no podía sentirse más feliz._

_Quince años._

_Quince largos pero hermosos años habían pasado desde que el pozo había dejado de funcionar irreversiblemente. Quince años que llevaba viviendo en la época feudal… Quince años desde que se había casado con InuYasha._

_Sí, nada podía ser más perfecto que lo que vivía._

_Dejó el cesto en una esquina y suspiró agotada. El día podría estar hermoso pero el sol nunca daba tregua._

Debía tener cuidado con sus poderes de sacerdotisa, Kaede-sama se lo había advertido la primera vez que estuvo encinta: un descuido y terminaría purificando al niño, debido a su linaje demoniaco. Por esto tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse al Goshimboku, ya que al estar cerca de él su energía se intensificaba, y no se perdonaría jamás el hacerle daño a su propio hijo.

_Bufó de pronto al imaginarse a su sobreprotector marido. Cuando su vientre comenzara a notarse no la dejaría hacer nada. ¡Ni siquiera la dejaría ir a recoger hierbas! Con un poco de suerte y podría convencerlo de que hicieran el amor. Según él, era demasiado peligroso mientras ella estuviera encinta, pero la vez anterior no había sucedido nada malo. No creía que eso fuera a suceder._

De forma despreocupada se abrió la cortina que servía de puerta en la cabaña y el "Gran" (como lo habían apodado los aldeanos desde que los había salvado de Naraku) InuYasha entró a la cabaña como perro por su casa (lo que Kagome consideró irónico).

_El hanyô le dirigió una mirada a su esposa, quien le sonrió al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron._

_No dijo nada, simplemente se sentó junto a ella y dejó que se recostara en su hombro._

_—Te dije que no hicieras nada ahora, estás cansada.__—reprochó, refiriéndose al momento en que ella estuvo lavando la ropa._

_—No podrás evitar que haga cosas, InuYasha. No estoy inválida.__—dijo ella, divertida._

_—Estás embarazada._

_—No inválida.__—repitió._

_— ¡Keh! Para el caso es lo mismo._

_Ella frunció el ceño y dejó de recostarse en él para mirarle._

_—Al suelo._

_Bien, hay cosas que nunca cambian._

_—Kagome temee.__—masculló desde el piso._

_—Eres un idiota. No puedo estar todo el día sin hacer nada. Apenas llevo como un par de días desde que sabes que estoy embarazada y actúas como si el bebé naciera mañana.__—reprochó._

_—Keh… No es así._

_Ella suspiró. Él volvió a sentarse a su lado de brazos cruzados._

_Se tensó de forma involuntaria y se relajó casi al instante al sentir como su mujer su abrazaba a su brazo y se recostaba en él, suspirando._

_—Solo quiero que estés bien.__—dijo soltándose de su agarre y atrayéndola hacia sí por los hombros._

_—Lo sé.__—susurró ella contra su pecho.__—Pero eres demasiado sobreprotector._

_—Keh, claro que no. Eres mi mujer, mi deber es cuidar de ti._

_Ella suspiró, dándose por vencida. Estaba claro que él nunca daría su brazo a torcer._

_— ¿Dónde está Natsuki?__—preguntó de pronto el hanyô, llamando la atención de Kagome._

_—Fue con Miroku-sama a recolectar bayas._

_— ¡¿Qué?!__—exclamó soltando a su mujer y levantándose con la intención de salir de la cabaña.__—Voy por ella.__—dijo antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo._

_¡Ja! Ni loco dejaría a su hija sola con un monje que podría perturbarla de por vida._

_Si Miroku se atreviera tan solo a mencionar algo de… Oh, ese monje estaba recontra muerto._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_—Papá…_

_La ignoró._

_—Déjame ir contigo, ¿síiii?__—rogó._

_—No.__—respondió serio._

_La leña se había acabado y para su desgracia era Luna Nueva, así que debía ir por leña._

_—Hazle caso a tu padre, cariño.__—le dijo Kagome con voz dulce._

_— ¡Pero quiero ir!_

_— ¡Y yo quiero que te quedes aquí, ¿entiendes?!__—gruñó el hanyô, ahora humano. No dejaría que su hija lo siguiera al bosque estando él humano._

_La niña, de casi diez años, dio un respingo asustada por el tono que utilizó su padre con ella. Era raro que la tratara de esa forma._

_—InuYasha.__—reprochó Kagome, con el ceño fruncido._

_Suspiró._

_—Oye.__—se arrodilló a la altura de su hija, quien lo miró con timidez.__—Iré y vendré rápido, ya te he dicho de la luna nueva, solo quédate y cuida de tu madre, ¿comprendes, pequeña tonta?__—le dijo lo último con dulzura, algo que realmente era raro oír en él, pero que era más fácil hacerlo si su lado humano estaba presente, ya que dejaba ver sus sentimientos._

_La niña asintió y le sonrió a su padre._

_—Ve con cuidado.__—pidió Kagome._

_—Keh, ya lo sé.__—dijo poniéndose en pie y comenzando a dirigirse hacia el bosque._

_Kagome entró en la cabaña, pero su hija se quedó viendo la silueta de su padre, iluminada por la luna._

_No dudó en seguirlo. ¿Qué importaba si ambos estaban en su estado humano?_

_Y se fue al bosque a buscar leña, siendo luna nueva. Lo que nadie sabía, es que él no regresaría._

**To be continued****…**

**N/A: **Haré capítulos cortos (muajaja), así será más emocionante.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Tsuki.

PD: XD Sé que esa frase rima. LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**Secuestrado**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Capítulo dos**

—Si tan solo no fuese luna nueva. —masculló mientras se encargaba de partir otro tronco.

Cortar leña no era una tarea que se dijera difícil, y él era, a pesar de estar en su estado humano, más fuerte que un humano ordinario. Todo esto no evitaba que estuviera de mal humor por el hecho de no poder rebanar los troncos con sus garras y en vez de eso utilizar un hacha.

El sonido del hacha estampándose una y otra vez contra los troncos era lo único que se escuchaba, aparte de los grillos y uno que otro animalito nocturno.

—El ser humano es tan inútil. —masculló de nuevo, cargando su hacha sobre el hombro y suspirando por el aburrimiento.

Unos arbustos se movieron y el hanyô, ahora humano, se puso automáticamente alerta.

—Keh, parece que servirás para algo útil. —dijo como si le hablara al hacha. — ¡¿Quién está allí?! —gritó poniéndose en guardia.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un grito desgarrador y como un cuerpo humano caía al suelo, luego de ser descuartizado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Kagome, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su hija no estaba, salió inmediatamente de la cabaña para buscarla.

Observó el cielo. La luna resplandecía brillante y majestuosa.

Momento.

¿La luna?

— ¡Mamá!

Volteó rápidamente ante el llamado.

Su hija corría desesperadamente hacia ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

A Kagome la recorrió inevitablemente una sensación realmente desagradable.

— ¡Mamá! —sollozó de nuevo, arrojándose a los brazos de su madre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos de forma automática. —M-Mamá, papá ha…—logró decir entre el llanto.

—InuYasha…—susurró de forma casi inaudible, mirando hacia el bosque. —Cariño. —llamó a su hija. Ella levantó el rostro para verla. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y las mejillas sonrosadas. —Ve por Sango-chan y Miroku-sama.

—P-Pero…—sollozó.

—Ve por ellos, yo iré a buscar a tu padre.

La niña asintió y rápidamente echó a correr en dirección a la cabaña de Miroku y Sango.

"Por favor, InuYasha, tienes que estar bien".

Sin perder tiempo fue por su arco y sus flechas y comenzó a correr camino al bosque.

Estaba consciente de que si InuYasha la veía correr de esa forma, sabiendo que estaba embarazada, le daría un sermón horrible, el cual ella, como siempre, ignoraría, pero la situación lo ameritaba, y no creía que le fuera a pasar nada por correr un poco.

Se detuvo unos segundos a tomar, sosteniéndose en un tronco que estaba en su camino, y entonces lo vio.

No pudo reprimir el grito que salió de sus labios.

Nunca, y cuando decía nunca era **nunca**, había visto una escena tan espantosa y grotesca. Y eso que había visto realmente MUCHAS cosas grotescas.

— ¡InuYasha! —gritó y corrió hacia él sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba boca abajo. Sus ropas en la espalda habían sido destrozadas, al igual que la misma. Podía verse claramente toda la carne fresca al aire libre.

Kagome no tuvo las fuerzas para seguir en pie y cayó de rodillas.

A una de sus piernas podía vérsele claramente un hueso salido y su pie estaba destrozado. La otra pierna solo estaba herida, nada que fuera preocupante (para la pierna, claro).

Kagome sollozó.

Le faltaba un brazo. El derecho, para ser precisos. El brazo izquierdo estaba completamente torcido, se le notaba a leguas que tenía ese brazo roto.

Kagome, con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, le levantó el cabello.

En su cuello había una cortadura realmente profunda, diría que le había tocado las vértebras del cuello.

Con manos temblorosas le movió el rostro para poder verlo.

La expresión de sorpresa y terror era notable en su rostro.

—No…—susurró. — ¡No, no, no, no, NO! —gritó con fuerzas.

Los ojos de él, abiertos sin vida, tenía la quijada rota y, técnicamente, le faltaba una mejilla, osea, podía verse claramente el interior de su boca y la mandíbula.

— ¡InuYasha! —sollozó dejándose caer sobre él. — ¿Por qué? —susurró. — ¿Por qué tú? InuYasha…

Sus ropas, obviamente, se habían manchado de sangre, pero no le importaba, en lo más mínimo.

En lo único que podía pensar era en el cuerpo totalmente destrozado de su marido.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué _esa_ noche?

No tenía fuerzas como para querer moverlo para ver las heridas en su pecho y abdomen. Ya había visto suficiente.

Volteó a ver al cielo mientras las lágrimas caían.

La luna le iluminaba en medio de la oscuridad, pero tan concentrada estaba en su dolor que olvidó por completo ese pequeño detalle.

**To be continued… XD**

_**N/A: **¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Je, je, n.n Bueno… luego de un largo tiempo aquí está el otro capítulo. ¡Lo siento!_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_**Tsuki.**_

_**PD: **No entren en pánico, InuYasha no muere XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Secuestrado**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo tres**

Nadie pudo moverla de ese lugar.

Llevaba ya pasada la media noche y ella seguía llorando junto a lo que quedaba de su marido. Les pidió a todos que no se lo llevaran hasta que hubiera amanecido, que nadie lo tocara, que la dejaran sola…

Su hija se había quedado con la familia de Sango y Miroku. Todos estaban destrozados.

Sí. InuYasha podría ser el ser más arrogante, molesto, grosero, altanero, orgulloso, prepotente, salvaje, y todos los malos adjetivos existentes, pero todos lo querían con su alma y corazón. Más aun ella, quien era su esposa y ahora, su viuda.

La escena podría parecer de lo más escalofriante, ya que ella seguía abrazándolo con fuerza, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba completamente desbaratado.

—No puedes hacerme esto…—sollozó.

Oh, no podía. ¡No debía! Pero lo hizo.

—Tú tenías que vivir…

Acarició con cuidado los ébanos cabellos del inerte cuerpo y siguió llorando.

¿Por qué debía pasarle aquello?

Si hubiera sabido desde un principio que InuYasha moriría de una manera tan horrible, le hubiera prohibido salir de su cabaña, aunque se murieran de frío durante la noche. Incluso se hubiera quedado viviendo en su época sin poder volverlo a ver nunca si con eso pudiera conseguir que él siguiera allí, vivo.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

En cuanto amaneciera se llevarían el cuerpo para su cremación y, luego, enterrarían sus cenizas.

_No podía siquiera pensar en que al día siguiente él estaría, literalmente, hecho cenizas y enterrado bajo tierra._

_-¡Keh! Eres tonta, yo jamás la palmaria tan fácil. Ya deberías saberlo.-_

— ¡Eres un grandísimo tonto! —gritó, sin poder evitarlo.

_-¡Lo que cuenta es que estoy vivo, ¿no?! ¡Ya no llores!-_

Las imágenes seguían asaltando su mente.

_-No voy a volver a dejarte sola…-_

—Lo habías prometido…

_-Oye, me estás poniendo con los pelos de punta. ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No se te ocurra llorar!-_

Siempre había sido tan tonto y tan dulce al mismo tiempo…

_-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!-_

—InuYasha…

_-Te necesito a mi lado, tonta.-_

Recostó su frente en la sucia y ensangrentada cabellera masculina.

_-Solo quiero que estés bien.-_

_-Keh, eres mi mujer. Mi deber es cuidar de ti.-_

_-Eres lo más valioso que tengo.-_

_-¡No me mires así!-_

_-Keh, yo no estoy celoso.-_

_-¡Ya deja de mandarme al suelo, maldición!-_

_-Yo no soy un débil humano.-_

_-Ni pienses que te dejaré sola.-_

_-¡Keh!-_

_-¡No me trates como si fuera tu mascota!-_

_-Cúbrete, no quiero que te resfríes.-_

_-¡Ya cállate!-_

_-No le pondrás eso a MI hija.-_

_-Me gusta tu aroma…-_

_-Keh… ¿Quién te ha dicho que te quiera?-_

_-¡N-No! ¡No era mi intención!-_

_-Ya no soporto estar con una niña tonta y berrinchuda como tú.-_

_-¡No estoy llorando! ¡Precisamente porque todos estamos a salvo!-_

_-¡Oye, esto está delicioso!-_

_-¿Por qué necesitas ir a esa tonta escuela?-_

_-Lo siento…-_

_-¡Si estoy aquí es por ti!-_

_-No puedo olvidar a Kikyô… Pero quiero que estés conmigo.-_

_-¡Tonta! ¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo?!-_

_-¡Imbécil! ¡No debes hacer cosas tan temerarias!-_

_-Oye, esta vez has estado magnífica.-_

_-¡Lo que estoy diciendo es que yo voy a protegerte!-_

_-Ni creas que vas a librarte de mí.-_

_-¡Oye, espera! ¡Dime como usar la espada!-_

_-Nunca me olvidaré de ti.-_

_-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-_

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_-Keh. Yo no soy tan débil.-_

—InuYasha…

_-Kagome…-_

—Yo…

_-Te protegeré con mi vida.-_

—Te amo…—sollozó.

_-Estás a salvo.-_

La luna titiló.

—_Lo lamento, Kagome…_

— ¿Eh?

¿Qué había sido eso? Era su voz… ¡Era la voz de InuYasha!

—_Yo no te amo._

**To be continued…**

**N/A: **Gente, no entren en desesperación. No me odien, saben que los finales tristes no son mi fuerte XD

Ya les dije, InuYasha no muere. No les diré más porque echaré a perder la historia. Mantengan la calma.

**K.**


End file.
